


Perks of Seniority

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuties, Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, otp: yours aye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie wants to know why Morse gets the good bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Seniority

**Author's Note:**

> The italics on this story are wacky for some reason. Sorry about that. Please enjoy, anyway!

Morse returned from his information-gathering date to find Lewis sprawled out on his bed reading the case file over again. Lewis looked up at Morse’s annoyed huff and smiled. “Oh, hallo, Sir! How was your date?”

“Robbie, why are you on _my_ bed?” Morse asked in a semi-defeated tone of voice as he walked across the room towards the mirror, loosening his tie.

“It’s more comfortable than mine! Why do you always get the good beds?”

“Because _I_ am a chief inspector,” Morse replies matter-of-factly. “When _you_ are an inspector, _you'll_ be entitled to the good bed. Besides, I’m much older than you; your bones will bounce back after a night of bad springs. Mine won’t.” 

Lewis purposefully squeaked the springs on the bed and Morse groaned. “What do you want to do about supper?” Lewis asked, rolling over onto his stomach. 

Morse unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, watching Lewis’ reflection in the mirror. He smiled to himself. “I don’t know. I’d just as well stay in this evening.” 

“Room service, then?” Lewis kicked his legs into Morse’s pillows. 

“ _Lewis_ , don’t put your feet on my pillows!” Morse scolded. 

Lewis chuckled, resting his head on his elbows. “Sorry.” 

“What did you find out by looking in the file?” Morse picked up the menu and flipped to the drinks at the back. 

“Nothing useful. You?” 

“Not much. There is something nagging me, but I can’t get at it…” 

“Well. You’ll remember in the middle of dinner and have me running off to get it.” 

_Morse glanced up, wondering if that’s how Lewis really saw him. Well, he supposed he could be a bit unfair that way. After all, Lewis needed food; he was young and spry, and to stay that way, he needed to be well fed. “I’m sorry, Robbie.”_

_“’S okay.” Lewis smiled into his wrists. It was nice to be reminded Morse cared. He sat up, resting his weight on his legs. “Let us have a look?”_

Morse moved over to the side of the bed and handed Lewis the food-related half. They browed their separate sections for a while in silence. Once Lewis had decided, he kissed Morse’s cheek. “Know what you want?” 

Morse nodded. “You?” 

“Aye.” 

“Time for me to treat, then. What did you pick out?” 

“If I’da known you were paying, I’dve gone more expensive!” Lewis grinned and then laughed at Morse’s face. Morse, realizing it was a joke, started laughing, too. 

They ordered their room service and Lewis went to go collect it, Morse’s money in tow. He thanked the worker and brought it back in. “You didn’t get food.” It wasn’t a question. 

“It’s a bit late to fix that now.” Morse poured his beer into the provided glass and drank deeply. “Besides, beer is food.” 

“Beer is not food. It’s a drink.” Lewis unveiled his dish, licking his lips. “I’m not sharing, mind.” 

“I didn’t ask you to.” Morse reclined in his armchair. He had a book open on one knee, but he was more preoccupied with watching the way Lewis’ eyes lit up as he dug eagerly into his food. “How is it?” 

“Wonderful! Nearly puts our Val to shame!” Lewis praised. 

“Ah. Well, best not to tell her that.” Morse smiled kindly. He went back to his book, but watched Lewis over its spine surreptitiously. Thankfully, he could always count on Lewis’ appetite; the younger man ate well and quite ravenously. God, had he eaten at all during the day? Against his better judgment, Morse enquired: “Robbie, did you have any lunch at all?” 

Lewis wiped his mouth on his napkin. “We were busy with the case, weren’t we? Not much time to stop for a bite.” 

Morse thought back to this afternoon and grimaced. Assuming Lewis had breakfast…but even so, it was a long time to go hungry. “I’m sorry.” 

“Two apologies in one evening?” Lewis crossed his legs. He was still sitting on the bed, though Morse wasn’t about to press the issue. “Usually, I have to hint for _ages_ until I get _one_ outta ya. Are ya sick?” 

Morse drained his glass and poured the remainder of the bottle into it, swirling it about absently. “I don’t think so. I’ve had time to get over being airsick, at any rate.” He smiled, joking, but Lewis didn’t. “What?” 

“You’re worried.” _, Lewis was smiling._

 _“No, I…” Morse fumbled a minute, “I just don’t want my sergeant keeling over, that’s all. Then who’d carry my bags?”_

 _

“I had a light breakfast, but plenty of coffee.” Lewis said, reaching towards the rest of his dinner. “I was plenty busy enough. Didn’t really start to bother me until I wasn’t movin’ anymore. You came back before it got bad. I’m all right, Sir.” He lifted his food towards his mouth, watching Morse as he chewed. 

Morse processed that information. “All right. I know I’m not always…” He snorted. “Anyway. You look out for yourself, what am I…?” 

“I appreciate it,” Lewis interrupted. 

“You do?” Morse frowned at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Lewis smiled fondly. “Reminds me that ya care. Makes it easier when you’re in a mood. Y’know. It’s the little things that matter.” 

“I suppose so.” Morse returned the fond smile. “Thank you, Robbie.” 

Lewis nodded, finishing his dish. He drank down some water and flopped back onto the bed that was still not his, but oh well. It wasn’t as if Morse was currently using it. “Oh, aye…” 

“Good?’ Morse had to spare a warm smile at the sight of Lewis sprawled like a ragdoll, completely and utterly relaxed. It was a difference that he’d come to observe after they became lovers. When not working, Lewis became far more casual. It was nice to remember that when Lewis was all stiff angles and business-like “Sirs.” 

Lewis nodded, one hand on his stomach. “I was so hungry that I ate too much, I think.” 

Morse chuckled. “It’s quite easy to do that at times.” He finished his beer and stretched, setting his book aside. Lewis’ laziness was catching. “I might want my bed back soon.” 

“You’re not getting it. I can’t move!” Lewis protested teasingly. 

Morse tched with false distaste and got up with a groan for his elderly bones. “Well, all my clothes are in here, so.” 

Lewis shifted. “When have I ever complained about you being shirtless?” 

Morse snorted, with some real distaste this time. He thought it was indecent to be around Lewis in his pants. A product of his time, he supposed. Or, perhaps, self-consciousness. Lewis’ body was young and slim and beautiful. Morse’s was anything but. Age had taken that from him. 

“I’m not looking,” Lewis said, reading Morse’s mind accurately. “Get your sleep trousers on. But I want to look at your chest.” 

“Can’t imagine why.” Morse obeyed, however. Being with Lewis made him want to give in to simple orders like that sometimes. 

“Because I love you. Everything about you.” 

“My bed?” 

“I meant your body and your mind, but yeah, while we’re listing things.” 

That made Morse laugh. He left his shirt off, putting on his blue bathrobe instead, and turned. “Okay.” 

Lewis rolled onto his side and smiled. “Beautiful.” 

“You’re flattering me!” Morse felt himself blush, another thing only Lewis could make him do. Love hadn’t made him feel so giddy since he was a boy. 

“I’m not! You really are.” Lewis stretched out his arms. “Come here.” 

Morse did so, standing at the foot of the bed. Lewis shifted closer and hugged him, somewhat awkwardly. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Robbie.” Morse kissed into his young lover’s hair. “Will you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Mm, so, I get your bed after all?” 

Morse chuckled. “Only with me in it.” 

“Perks of being your sergeant.” Lewis smirked. 

Morse swatted at him. “Move over, then, sergeant.” 

Lewis giggled. “Yes, love.”

_


End file.
